1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fireplace newspaper holder wherein the newspaper placed therein may be ignited and burned for warmth and esthetic appearance within the fireplace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, wood or pressed paper logs have been the only thing that was burned in fireplaces for warmth and esthetic appearance.
Where newspapers has been crumpled up and ignited, the newspaper will burn too fast and not offer concentrated heat. The reason for this is the fact that too many surfaces or parts of the newspaper are in indirect contact with the oxygen in air which of course increases the combustion rate.
In some instances in the past newspapers have been rolled up to stimulate logs. However, because they cannot be tightly rolled or tightly maintained they suffer the same faith as crumbled newspaper discussed above.
Finally, if newspapers are laid flat one on top of the other there is relatively little combustion being limited to the marginal edges where there is sufficient oxygen to burn. However, again such burning is uneven and is not sufficient to create warmth or esthetics appearance within a fireplace. In addition, such flat newspapers tend to go out as well as give off excessive smoke.